Miss Fortune
by BigFatLiar08
Summary: Annabeth had her heart broken a lot of times. Can this one guy change that? Or will he be just like all the other guys she knew? Author's Note: (No mythology AU)
1. Prologue

**_Hey Guys! This is my very first Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfic. There are no mythologies in this story just a normal life with our demigod friends._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

 _One afternoon in Athenian Builders Inc. (where Annabeth worked as head architect of the company)..._

I was in great mood, designing a new project on my computer. Suddenly, the door swung opened and Silena Beauregard came in.

"Hey! You didn't tell me you're seeing a new guy," she crossed her arms and raised her brow in question.

"How did you know about him?" I said.

"My sister told me."

I face palmed and mentally cursed my best friend. _"Ugh, Piper. Really?"_

I looked back at Silena, "We are not seeing each other, he's just a friend."

"Who picks you up everyday after work?"

"He works in a food truck in Central Park with his dad and we became really close during Christmas break. So it became our regular routine to have coffee or pizza after he picks me up."

"So like a date you mean?" she smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Can I not _hang out_ with a friend?"

"Alright," she raised her hands, clearly amused.

"Besides," I sighed and continued on my design, "you know what happened with me and Luke."

"You mean... You still haven't move on?"

I furrowed my eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"Come on, Annabeth. It's been almost a year since Luke, when are you gonna start seeing someone else."

Still no comment.

"Ugh, whatever..." Silena threw her hands up in defeat and left her office.

When I heard the door close, I buried my face in hands and exhaled deeply.

"Oh, Luke."

Her deep thought was interrupted when her wristwatch beeped in alarm.

 _"3 o'clock",_ I thought.

She closed her laptop and packed her things then headed out of the building where a familiar handsome face greeted her.

"Hey, how was work?" His sea-green eyes sparkled when he smiled.

"It was okay. You?" I smiled back at him.

He shrugged. "Well, dad managed to set the truck on fire... again."

"Oh my gods," I chuckled, "Isn't that the fifth time this month?"

"Yeah, the chief fireman already gave me his number on speed dial."

I giggled once more, "So where to now?"

"I'm craving for churros, and I have a buddy who's working at a bakery on 33rd street."

"Sounds good, lead the way."

We took a cab and arrived at the bakery by 3:30. When he opened the door, the smell of fresh baked bread and pastries sent my stomach rumbling.

"'Sup Leo, table for two please." He called out to a boy with curly black hair behind the counter.

"Sure thing pal, what will you be having today," Leo asked.

"Churros for me and pretzels for the lovely lady," he said and I nudged him.

We took our seats near the window as Leo served our orders.

"Wow, that was quick," I said then took a bite on my pretzel. It was the best tasting pretzel I've ever had in my life.

"Business is kinda slow I guess," Leo grinned and gestured to their customers, which consists of an old woman, two middle school kids and a guy in a greek toga costume.

We ate in silence for a few minutes, then he spoke up.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" He asked.

"It's..." I found it hard to look him straight in the eye, "It's something my friend and I were talking about back at the office."

"Is it about past relationships?" he said which made me look at him in surprise.

"How did you know?"

He shrugged, "I've seen that look on my best friend Grover, when his girlfriend broke up with him."

I suddenly felt myself blush so I looked down, "I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

I didn't want to but part of me wanted to tell him everything that I've been through all these years. I just felt that I can trust him with my deepest secrets, and I've learned to trust my heart rather than my brain sometimes.

"Look... _Percy_ ," I swallowed the lump in my throat and forced myself to speak, "It went like this."


	2. Jason

_Freshmen Year High School_

 _Annabeth: 15 years old_

The day started out normal enough, Annabeth went through her classes, hanged out with her friends at lunch and, once again aced their Latin test in Mr. Brunner's class.

"Looks like wise girl strikes again," Clarisse teased and her goons laughed.

"Leave her alone Clarrise," Jason stood up for Annabeth and shot Clarrise his signature glare.

Jason was one of Annabeth's closest friends since elementary school along with Piper and Thalia. She hasn't told anyone yet but she had a huge crush on him since 5th grade. Every time he smiled at her with his perfect teeth and look with his sky blue eyes, always seemed to melt her problems away. He always protected them from bullies and kept them out of trouble because of his 'good-boy' attitude. He may not be that good with jokes but he can always lighten up their mood by just being himself.

She didn't notice herself staring at him until he met her eye and he smiled back at her. Annabeth's eyes widened and she immediately turned back to her paper, she felt butterflies in her stomach and her face heat up.

She mentally scolded herself, _"Don't be crazy Annabeth, he'll never fall for you."_

Because Jason was the handsomest guy in their batch, every girl she knew of has a crush on him or has madly fallen for him, even her best friend Piper. Well with his good looks, kind spirit, and charming personality, who wouldn't? Almost everyday she can hear girls talking about how Jason looks so cute when he's playing basketball or how they were going to ask Jason to the school dance. Meanwhile, there was Annabeth. The know-it-all girl, the smart aleck, the girl who wears dorky glasses and dorky clothes, and can't even talk to boys properly. Why would Jason like her?

But after school that day, something made her chances look up. She was walking home when she heard someone call her name, when she looked back she was surprised to see Jason running up to her, sweaty and flushed. Seeing him like that made her heart flutter uncontrollably.

 _"Ugh, why do you look so cute Jace?"_ Annabeth gritted her teeth.

"Whoa big guy, why are you so winded?" She asked as he catches his breath.

"Nothing, I just saw you walking alone after basketball practice and thought you could use the company."

"You didn't have to do that for me," She said.

"It's fine Annabeth. My house is just a few blocks away from yours and I thought I could cheer you up 'cause you did look pretty down after Mr. Brunner's class."

"Yeah well you know how Clarrise is," She shrugged plainly as they started walking.

"You don't have to mind her, she's just jealous of you."

"Me? Clarrise is one of the richest kids in school because her dad has led and won plenty of wars for our country. So why will she be jealous of me?"

"Because unlike her, your dad is always home with you but Clarrise only sees her dad once or twice a year. Not to mention, you're sweet, nice, and most importantly you're the smartest girl I know." He beamed at her again and she elbowed him playfully so he won't see her blush.

The sun was already setting by the time we arrived at Annabeth's house, the lights on their front porch were off so it must mean her dad was busy polishing his Sopwith Camel model in the basement and he forgot to turn it on.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"I guess so," she smiled at him before reaching for the doorknob.

"Uhm, Annabeth?" She heard him say.

Annabeth turned back to him, "Yes?"

"C-can... uh... w-we meet t-tomorrow, after school," he almost choked which was surprised me, because Jason Grace _never_ stutters.

She frowned, "Is something wrong?"

He looks in the verge of dying in embarrassment while scratching the back of his neck, "I n-need to tell y-you something... important."

Her eyes widened and she gulped when I heard him say that. _"Is it possible that-...No! No Annabeth, don't be a wishful thinker."_

"Why can't you tell me now?" I coaxed him.

"Uhhhh."

And right at that moment, the door opened and a woman peered at the doorway.

"MOM!" Annabeth almost yelled in shock.

She looked at me skeptically then glanced behind me, "Hi, Jason."

He grinned shyly, "Good evening, Mrs. Chase."

"How's your mom?"

"Oh," he grimaced for a moment, "She's...improving."

Her mom looked at him sympathetically, "Well, tell her to take care and be careful yourself."

"I will. Thank you, Mrs. Chase," he smiled back at her, "Night, Annabeth."

"Goodnight," she said.

That night, Annabeth tossed and turned on her bed for hours thinking about what will Jason say to her. He look pretty nervous about it and she knows for one thing that boys act that way only when they're gonna confess something. And so she decided, that she'll do the same and tell him what she really felt about him...that conclusion finally let her mind relax and her eyes close into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _ **Next day after school...**_

Jason told Annabeth that he will meet her under the bleachers by the football stadium. Annabeth and Thalia were watching Piper in her cheerleading practice when Annabeth got a text that Jason was already waiting for her.

"Hey, Thals? I just gotta go to the restroom for a minute," I told her.

"Uhm-hmm," Thalia mumbled but I think she didn't hear me much. She had earphones plugged in her ears and she was too busy playing a game on her iPod.

Annabeth ran down the bleachers and went behind, she saw Jason gazing at the cheerleaders from the small space between the steps, so she had to clear her throat for him to notice her.

"Oh! Hi, Annabeth." He turned to her and quickly hid his hands behind his back.

"Hey, Jason," she walked closer to him and asked, "So what's this about?"

"Right, right. I've already told you that I need to tell you something."

"Jason...I-," she hesitated, "I-I need to tell you something too."

"Really," his eyebrows shot up, "Well, me first."

"Sure."

"Okay, here goes," he took a deep breath.

 _"Come on! Just. Say. It."_ Annabeth bit her lip.

"Do you think you can help me catch... **_Piper's_** attention."

And with that, the world just stopped. Annabeth could barely hear what Jason was saying because of the ringing in her ears.

"I mean...you are her best friend, right? And I was wondering if you could be like a...like a wingman or a wingwoman or something. And...uh, Annabeth? Hey, Annabeth."

She snapped back from her thoughts when he shook her shoulders. Despite the tears welling up for her in her eyes, she forced a brave smile.

"Sure, absolutely. I'll help you," she sniffed.

"Wait, are you crying?" He asked in concern.

"No, no, no. It's just that, what I was gonna say to you is...," I wiped my cheek when a tear fell down.

"Yeah?" Jason prodded, still concerned.

Annabeth exhaled hard, "I was going to say that Piper really likes you too."

"Really," his face lit up and his smile kinda made up for what she felt right now.

"Yeah," she continued, "I'm just so happy for her, especially when she hears about this."

"Wow, this is great." Jason ran his fingers through his hair in delight.

"It sure is," Annabeth muttered.

It didn't take too long for the two to become a couple and one of the best looking couples in their school at that. They still keep in touch with Annabeth to let them know how they're still happy together and all that stuff. Annabeth had moved on quicker than she expected. Then, she met Chris Rodriguez.


	3. Chris

_**Happy 2016 everyone! Enjoy your new**_ ** _year._**

* * *

 _Summer of Sophomore School Year_

 _Annabeth: 16 years old_

After the whole Jason Grace disaster, Annabeth met a Hispanic boy named Chris Rodriguez. He seemed to like her and she liked him back as well. He was just so adorable and sweet, and most importantly... _single._

They became official just as the school year ended, and the past couple of weeks of dating were the best in her life. Annabeth had never felt so happy and comfortable with a guy before and she felt so lucky to have met Chris. He would do the nicest things for her, like giving her flowers, opening doors for her and even pulling out chairs like a perfect gentleman, and even though those were just simple gestures, it always made her feel warm and tingly inside.

They also got summer jobs in a nearby country club just outside the city to be near each other and everyday he would escort her home, which earned him her parent's respect. Yup, everything was going great when one that one dreadful evening...

One Saturday night, Annnabeth and Chris were walking home from the movies, hand in hand...

"...and then he said: I'm so glad that happened that was the funniest thing I've seen all day," he laughed and she cracked a smile.

"You really enjoyed that movie, huh?" She smirked at him.

"Yeah, especially since you-..."

He stopped mid-sentence when his eyes caught something in front of them. She looked to where he was staring and saw a middle-aged lady carrying grocery bags heading towards her car. If she wasn't mistaken, Chris looked a lot like the lady.

She was about to ask him when he grabbed her hand and started to walk briskly towards the other direction, but she guessed they made quite a lot of footsteps because she heard the lady call out.

"Chris?!" It sounded like she was shocked.

Chris started to run and dragged her along, she glanced back and saw the lady already running after them. Not a moment longer, Annabeth felt a hard grip on her shoulder. Then someone spun her around and she found herself face to face with the Hispanic woman.

 _'Wow,'_ Annabeth thought, ' _she sure runs fast for her age.'_

 _"_ Christopher Rodriguez?" Her eyes seethed with rage, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"MOOOOMMM!" His face contorted in irritation then he face-palmed.

Annabeth only understood that as embarrassment so she decided to lighten things up.

"Hello, Mrs. Rodriguez. My name is Annabeth, I'm Chris's girlfriend." She smiled and held up her hand for the lady to shake.

That only seemed to anger her more.

"GIRLFRIEND?!" His mom shrieked so she pulled her hand back.

"Yes, mom. She's my girlfriend and I love her," Chris defended but his words faltered as he spoke.

"I have told a you this a thousand times Chris, " Mrs. Rodriguez pulled him to her side and looked back at Annabeth with absolute loathe, "you cannot date girls until you're college, especially..." she gave Annabeth another once-over, " _American_ girls."

Her cheeks felt hot, "Uhm, Mrs. Rodriguez? I would like to say that there is nothing wrong-..."

"Do not interrupt, young lady!" his mom cut her off, "How old are you?"

Annabeth gulped, "Uhhh, sixteen?"

"Right, you and my son are still too young to be engaged in a relationship," she seemed to calm down a little, "And I don't a long-distance relationship will do you any good, since we're moving to Spain."

"What?" Now, Annabeth was stunned, she look at Chris in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth," he suddenly seemed a lot more interested in his shoes than her, "I was just about to tell you, but I couldn't bring myself to see you hurt."

"What do you think I feel now?!" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"You see," Mrs. Rodriguez interrupted, "You both are already keeping secrets from each other and now fighting, which means both of you are not ready for a committed relationship."

Annabeth glared at the floor for a moment then back at Chris, "Maybe this is for the best. We're done, Chris."

He looked devastated but he kept his mouth shut. Annabeth forced herself to turn around and walk away.

* * *

 _Battery Park..._

 _8:15pm..._

Annabeth set her arms on the railing and gazed sadly at the New York harbor in front of her. The amazing view of the city lights just made her feel like everyone was mocking her ruined day.

"Way to go Annabeth, another boy down the drain," she sighed as she rapped her fingers against the railing.

"That bad, huh?" another voice said.

She froze and turned to her right. She'd been so caught up with her emotions she didn't notice someone was standing beside her. This guy had sandy-blonde hair and the most dazzling blue eyes Annabeth has ever seen, even more dazzling than Jason's. He wore a sweater underneath a windbreaker and was staring intently at the great view of the New York city skyline.

She scowled, "Uhm, do I know you?"

"No," he mused, then smiled at her, "I'm Luke."

His smile sent goosebumps up her arm but she nodded slowly, "Annabeth."

They turned their gazes back to the harbor, "What brings you here?" he asked.

"Boys," she said almost immediately and saw him look back at her from the corner of her eye.

He laughed and it somehow made her feel better. "Why, what happened?"

She turned back to Luke, "I don't even know you."

"Yeah," he said absently.

"You're crazy," she shook her head in disbelief.

Annabeth sulked for a few more minutes then turned to her right again, only to find that Luke was nowhere to be seen. She glanced around trying to see if he was just hiding but there weren't anyone else in the Park but her and an homeless man sleeping under the pier.

"Really, Annabeth?" she scolded herself, "What are you? Boy repellant?"

She grumbled and started to head home.


	4. Will

_Graduation Day_

 _Annabeth: 18 years old_

Graduation day finally came. Annabeth of course, graduated top of her class and got a special scholarship in Harvard University for a course of Architecture. After the ceremony, the tossing of caps in air and the tearful goodbyes, Piper ran up to Annabeth.

"Hey, Annabeth," she said breathlessly.

"What's up?" she said.

"Well, Jason said a Frank invited him to a their house for a graduation party and said you, me, and Thalia can tag along. Wanna come?"

"You know I'm not a big party person, right?"

"I know," Piper pouted, "But it's our last year in high school, and...this may be the last time we get to party together."

She stared at her, unconvinced.

"And I heard Will Solace will be there," Piper sneered.

That made her stop to think. Will Solace was a new student during their Junior year, and Annabeth had been his first friend. She wasn't attracted to him at first but as it turns out, they had a lot in common. They both love Math, they ace their tests without breaking a sweat, they love criticising horrible movies, they're both blonde, and she liked watching him in his archery practice, especially since he can knock three consecutive arrows through the bullseye without even blinking.

In no time he became her nerdy bestfriend. He even took her to the Prom for her junior year and senior year, and that's when she realized, she's fallen for him. And ever since, she's been waiting for the right moment, to tell him what she feels.

After much consideration, Annabeth sighed, "I'll think about it."

"Yes," Piper said and suddenly Jason walked up next to her.

"Bye, Annabeth," he said.

Annabeth smiled without enthusiasm and waved at them before going to her parents, who were waiting in the car.

"Hey, sweetie," her dad said as she dove into the back seat.

"Hi, Dad. Hi, Mom." She thought for a moment, "Hey, Mom?...Dad? Can I go to a party later?"

"Of course you can honey," her mom said without even hesitating.

"You're not gonna stop me?"

"Hon," her mom turned back to face her, "You're eighteen now, you have to learn how to decide for yourself. We can't always choose for you."

Annabeth groaned and slumped back in her seat.

* * *

 _Zhang Mansion..._

 _10:00 PM..._

Annabeth walked up the steps onto the marble patio of Frank's place. She heard loud music playing inside and disco lights shone from the windows. She was about to ring the doorbell when one side of the huge oak doors creaked opened and Piper stepped out.

"Hey, glad you made it," her hair was disheveled and she looked tipsy.

Annabeth leaned towards her and sniffed, "Have you been drinking?"

Piper smiled and leaned against the wall, "I've had about four shots and I already felt dizzy so I just came out to get some fresh air."

"Is Will there?" she asked, suddenly changing the subject.

Piper nodded and hooked her arm around Annabeth's, "Come on, I'll lead you to him."

They went inside and immediately were greeted with a lot of bodies bumping against them, a lot of kids that she saw were either dancing, fighting, drunk or making out with somebody. Finally, Piper dragged her to the mini bar where Jason, Will, Thalia and an emo kid sat. Will seemed to be still sober despite the hundreds of shot glass on the table in front of him, Thalia had her face in her hands and was mumbling something incoherent. Meanwhile, Jason and the emo kid were laughing deliriously with bottles of liquor in there hands.

Will spotted her and waved, she sat beside him while Piper dragged drunk Jason outside.

"Wow, Annabeth. I thought you hated parties." He had to yell to be heard over the booming music.

"Yeah well," she shrugged, "I thought I'd try something out of my comfort zone."

He nodded then turned to the emo kid before turning back to her.

"This is Nico di Angelo," he gestured to the boy and Nico smiled at her, his eyes hazy.

"Pleasure to meet you," he thrusted his hand forward and she shook it reluctantly.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase," she said.

"Will has told me a lot about you."

"Really? What does he say about me?"

"Uhhh...I don't know," Nico's words slurred, "That you're smart and a cool friend...or something."

He shrugged then took another swig in his bottle, before joining the other kids on the dance floor. Annabeth glanced at Will who grinned sheepishly, then turned to Thalia and patted her head...

"Hey Thals, you okay?" She asked.

Thalia mumbled something about Jason and stupid contests, then her head fell face-first on her arms and began to snore.

"She had twenty-seven shots you know," Will said, "Jason challenged her and she refused to let him win."

"That much? How many did Jason drink?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm not sure but I think he let Thalia win."

c"Why?"

"Beats me," he said then leaned towards me, "Do you want to go to the balcony? It's much quieter there."

"I thought you'd never ask."

Will led her upstairs into the balcony over looking the lights of the of the neighbourhood. The fresh, cold night air helped her brain think much clearer. She leaned back against the railings and inhaled deeply.

"You okay?" he asked.

"C-can I tell you s-something?" She forced herself to say.

"Sure, anything..." He gave her an encouraging nod.

Their eyes met and she felt like she's swallowed her tongue. His brow were knit, the way they always do when he's worried and she's always found that adorable about him. She focused on looking at his chest so she can speak.

"Will, I-I... I like you...more than just a friend," there she said it.

There was a long and awkward silence between them, she even finished the whole Alphabet song in her mind before he spoke.

"Oh," she heard him say.

She blushed then forced a laugh, "I guess you don't feel the same way, huh?"

"No," she was surprised when he pulled her into a hug. She was happy for a moment and thought that this may finally be the day... but as usual she was wrong.

"Look, Annabeth," Will pulled away and rested his hands on her shoulders,"I like you too and care about you, and you should know that I will never ever do anything to hurt you..." he looked down, ashamed. "Believe me, I have nothing against you... it's just that... _I'm gay."_

Annabeth stared at him, shocked but part of her expected it. It's not that she was used to being rejected, but she suspected so. Why he never talked about girls he liked, why he seemed to have that dreaming look on his face that one time when they watched the swimming championships in their school: with the dudes in their fitted swim trunks and having those hunky wet look. And that's why he preferred to hang with them girls than be with the guys.

"Annabeth, I-..." he started to say.

"Hey Will," Frank suddenly appeared at the doorway of the balcony, "Your boyfriend just passed out on the dance floor."

"Okay, tell them I'm on my way," Will sighed but he never looked away from her.

Annabeth rubbed her arm in discomfort, "Boyfriend?"

Will scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, it's Nico."

She nodded, "You should go help him, now."

"Okay," he walked for the door then hesitated, he glanced back at Annabeth and planted a kiss on her forehead, then he went back to the party.

Annabeth should've been thrilled that she got atleast a consolation prize, but she barely felt the kiss. Her whole body felt numb, instead, the kiss felt insignificant because Will Solace will never be more than just a friend.

* * *

 ** _Please comment if you liked it or if you have suggestions! Thank you. Happy New Year! :)_**


	5. Luke I

_**I just read the comments guys and thank you for all the nice comments, I appreciate that. I'm sorry that there are not much Percabeth moment's...this story is only Minor!Percabeth but mostly Luke and Annabeth.**_

 _ **Okay, before any violent reactions...I'm not a fan of the Luke/Annabeth pairing but, I did that because I want to make sure Annabeth ended with Percy in the end.**_

* * *

 _Harvard University_

 _Annabeth: 19 years old_

It was Annabeth's third year in college and she'll turn twenty in just a few more months. She enjoyed college very much, the dorky Annabeth was long gone and replaced with the new chic, and eye-catching beauty of the University. She became one of the top students in campus, she became popular and loved because of her brains and looks, she earned a scholarship early in college due to her impressive performances that got a lot of her professors' praises, she even joined and became captain of the school's wall-climbing team. And most importantly, Annabeth haven't made any deep relationship with any guy for almost two years. In short, life was going great for her.

One day after classes, Annabeth was walking down to the campus pavilion when she glanced and did a double take at a guy sitting on a bench near the fountain. She momentarily shocked to see him there, _What is **he** doing here? _ she tought. The guy was wearing a black polo shirt, jeans and flip flops (which seemed a little odd, especially from the cold autumn breeze). And he was staring intently at the fountain, not seeming to notice her. She was about to approach him, when she heard her name called.

"Hey Annabeth," Silena made her way towards Annabeth, with Charles Beckendorf, her boyfriend.

"Oh h-hi Silena," she shook her head lightly, still recovering from her daze.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, if you're not busy we can have dinner with one of Charlie's friends," then Silena leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "...so maybe you can finally meet Mr. Right," she winked.

Annabeth gazed back at the fountain. "Sure," she said absently.

* * *

They had dinner in a Thai Restaurant just outside campus and it wouldn't have been great if her date wasn't a conceited jerk. Sure the guy, Mark, was handsome, buff, and he had a gorgeous tan but he kept on talking with his mouth full, and he seemed only interested in talking about football and his ex-girlfriends. Annabeth glanced at Silena who also look like she was regretting coming here with this bozo, and Beckendorf was trying hard to keep that polite smile on his face.

"...and then my third girlfriend," Mark said through a mouthful of spaghetti and garlic bread.

"Uhm, Mark? Do you mind? You keep spitting out crumbs all over us," Silena interrupted him, clearly annoyed.

"Oh no, I don't mind at all," Mark grinned smugly and let out a loud belch that smelled of root beer, then he continued wolfing down his dinner.

Both girls looked miffed but they forced a smile, Annabeth tried to hold in her irritation but once she felt Mark's hand crawl up her thigh, she lost it. They caused quite a commotion after that incident, and Silena had to call an ambulance because Mark ended up with a broken thumb, a black eye, and a red slap mark on his face. Beckendorf volunteered to look out for him as he climbed in the back of the ambulance and it sped away. After the ambulance was out of sight, Annabeth cussed.

"Ugh! What an airhead," Silena ran her fingers across her scalp in frustration.

"Tell me about it," Annabeth grunted.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't know that he was like that," Silena said.

"It's okay," she patted her shoulder, "but promise me, you won't set me up with another blind date, okay?"

"Yes, I promise," Silena smiled.

* * *

They bid their goodbyes because Silena had to go to her night classes so Annabeth strolled back to her dorm alone. Along the way, she passed the fountain and for some reason she sat at the bench where she saw _him_ earlier. She glanced around, hoping that he would come and it wasn't just her imagination that she saw him but after a while, she gave up. Annabeth stood up and started walking to the building where her dorm was...

"Looking for someone?"

A voice said behind her and she froze in her tracks. Annabeth turned around and came face to-face with...

"Luke," she said softly.

"Hi," Luke smiled like this happened everyday.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth backed away slowly.

He shrugged, "I study here."

"Really? You? In Harvard?" Annabeth crossed her arms.

"Hey, don't be rude," he furrowed his brows but his smile stayed, "I'm a smart guy."

"Oh yeah? When did you start going here?"

"Two years ago."

"What made you choose this school?"

"My mom and dad graduated here."

"What course do you take?"

"I do pilot training so I can be like my dad. He calls himself 'the god of travelers'," He made air quotes that made a smile tug on her lips.

"Did you follow me here?"

"Why will I follow you? I just happened to be strolling by, when I saw you sitting here alone."

Annabeth felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment, then gritted her teeth, "Fair point."

"But I would like to talk to you. Now that you're here."

That made her look at him in surprise, "Why?"

He shrugged again, "Because I want to get to know you better."

"Look, I-I... really need to go back to my dorm, I have a test tomorrow and..."

"Then, I'll walk you." He interrupted her and went ahead.

Annabeth hesitated but she followed him anyway. They talked a lot about each other, he talked about his family and all of his dreams for the future. She talked about her family and friends too and she seemed quite comfortable with him, because she notice he was great in making the conversation interesting and not at all awkward. Not to mention his blue eyes were very reassuring.

"Why were you alone that night at Battery Park?" He suddenly asked.

Annabeth chewed on her lip but she reluctantly explained everything about her past experiences with all the guys she's been with... or almost had been with. Luke was a good listener, and when she finished her story, he didn't find it all pathetic or ridiculous but he was quiet for awhile. They stopped by the door of her room before he spoke again.

"Maybe... you should stay away from getting a relationship for a while."

"That's what I've been telling myself..." Annabeth murmured but Luke heard.

"I-I mean at least when-...," he caught himself, "I m-mean until you're ready, that's all."

She studied at him and pursed her lips. He was very handsome now that she was up close to him. His sandy-blonde hair was neatly cut, his eyes are honest as the day, and his perfect smile sent a tingling sensation down her spine. And not just his looks, he was kind and (she has to admit) intelligent...in his own way, and he seems like the guy that anybody can be friends with. Annabeth didn't know why, but she felt like she already trust him enough to tell him about all of her...encounters. Suddenly, she felt something. Not just any _something,_ this feeling was way too familiar and all too painful.

"Well, goodnight." She quickly said and turned the doorknob.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow," he said with a smile but she already went inside.

Once she closed the door, she let out an exasperated sigh. _"No, Annabeth. You can't do this to yourself. You can't...,"_ she let out a quiet sob.

 _"You can't fall inlove again."_

* * *

 ** _I'll try to update every Sunday if there are not much work in school. Thanks again for the comments. :)_**


	6. Luke II

_2 weeks after the events last chapter..._

 _Halloween Night_

Annabeth drove back to New York because she promised her brothers that she will take them trick-or-treating. And of course, she misses her family so she agreed to leave her school for the weekend and go home. As soon as her car arrived at the driveway, the front door burst open and Bobby and Matthew charged at her then tackled her with bear hugs.

"Big sister!" Bobby said, while clinging to her left side.

"You're back!" Matthew said, while holding on to her right arm.

They've both gotten taller since she's seen them last summer and despite the annoying hugs, a smile tugged at her lips.

"Stop it, you guys. I didn't drive for three and a half hours just so you two can smother me."

She hugged them both, then the boys stood in front of her with big smiles plastered on their faces.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, "What's with the creepy smiles?"

"Did you bring our gift?" They both said simultaneously.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and chuckled. She fished her hand in her purse and brought out the package.

"Belated Happy Birthday boys!"

Their faces lit up, then Matthew snatched the thing from her hand and tore the wrappings.

"Yes! _Fallout 4!_ " They both exclaimed when they saw the video game they asked for.

"I'll fire up the console," Matthew said.

"And I'll get the snacks!" Bobby added.

Before Annabeth can react, they both tiptoed and kissed her cheeks before running back to the house and almost slamming into their father when he opened the door. Annabeth giggled and ran up to her dad to gave him a hug.

"Hey! There's my girl," he kissed the top of her head.

"Hi, dad." Annabeth grinned.

"Okay, you should come inside. Your mother is baking your favorite fudge brownies."

That made her face brighten up even more and they went inside. Her mom was in the kitchen and just pulling out the brownies from the oven and setting it down on the counter, when she spotted Annabeth.

"Oh honey, it's been while," she walked over to her gave her a hug. Her mom smelled like chocolate and her honeysuckle perfume, and it made Annabeth smile.

'Yeah, mom. I missed you." She hugged her mother tighter.

Mrs. Chase pulled away and studied her daughter's face.

"Is everything all right with you?" She asked.

She smiled at her mother's concern and nodded. They ate the brownies in the dining room and Annabeth told them all about her third year in college. She left out the part about meeting Luke though, but as soon as she thought about it her face darkened, and of course, her mom noticed but she didn't try to pry it out of her. When Annabeth started talking about the double date with Mark, her father burst out laughing.

"I knew you talking those karate lessons when you were little would come in handy someday." He beamed at his daughter then pointed to his wife, "And you said I was overreacting."

"Alright, alright." Her mother raised her hands in fake surrender and Annabeth laughed.

* * *

That night, the Chase family started to get into their costumes. Annabeth wore her costume that she used during their high school play about 'Iliad'... which was the Greek goddess Athena (because she was Annabeth's favorite goddess of all time). Bobby was dressed up as _Captain America_ while Matthew was dressed up like _Anakin Skywalker_ , complete with a ' _padawan braid'._ Even their parents were dressed in their...costumes?

"Who are you suppose to be dad?" Bobby asked.

"You too Mom?" Matthew frowned.

"Oh, wait! I remember watching this with dad," Annabeth snapped her fingers, "From...uhh...Roman Holiday!"

"That's right," her dad grinned and wrap an arm around her mother's waist, "I'm Gregory Peck and this lovely lady is..."

"Audrey Hepburn," Mother finished his sentence.

"We were both in love with this movie and that's how we shared our first common interest in college," Dad said then kissed mom.

"Ewwww..." The twins said in disgust and closed their eyes.

"Yeah," feeling uncomfortable, Annabeth wrinkled her nose, "We should get going."

The siblings head out the door and Annabeth called out to her parents, "Have fun you two...but not too much fun." She glared at Mr. Chase pointedly before closing the door.

* * *

The crispy cold night air was kinda relaxing as the three of them walked from house to house, getting candies. They headed to a house with not much Halloween decorations and rang the doorbell. A pretty woman in her 40's opened the door with a big smile, and Annabeth was surprised because the woman have a pair of familiar blue eyes and blonde hair. Before she could ask if they had met the boys held out their candy bags.

"Hi, Mrs. Castellan, trick-or-treat!" The boys exclaimed.

"Oh, hello boys. Don't you two look adorable," Mrs. Castellan cooed.

"We are not adorable," Bobby complained, "We're cool."

"Yeah!" Matthew nodded.

The woman just laughed and put Snicker bars in each of their candy bags. The boys thanked her then turned to leave.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up," she told the boys.

"Okay," they both said without looking back at her.

She looked back at the woman who was smiling warmly at her.

"Uhm, sorry to bother you Mrs. Castellan but... have we met?" She asked the lady.

"No dear, I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've met you," the lady said through a small frown.

Annabeth sighed but then Mrs. Castellan suddenly said something that sparked her curiosity.

"I _have_ heard a lot about you, though," she said which made Annabeth's eyes widened.

"F-from wh-..." she got cut off when a bunch of trick-or-treaters walked up the porch steps.

"Maybe tomorrow dear," the lady smiled with a knowing glint in her eyes.

Annabeth planned on waiting but she heard her brothers calling her from afar so she made her way to the sidewalk. _'Who told her about me? And, why does she look so familiar?'_ these thoughts swarmed her mind so much that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She looked up too late and saw a skateboarder was about to hit her, but then she felt a strong grip on her arm and pulled her away just in the nick of time.

"You okay?" The stranger asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine... just a bit preoccupied back there," she looked up to him then caught her breath.

Familiar blue eyes met her grey ones and his smile made her want to faint. He was decked in a gladiator outfit with a red cape and a wooden sword strapped to his side. Annabeth felt her heart increase its pace as he helped her stand up straight, his was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face. More thoughts started forming her head and she could barely whisper the next word she said.

 _"L-Luke?"_

* * *

 ** _As usual, reviews are encouraged._**

 ** _See you guys next week!_**


	7. Luke II (Part 2)

"L-Luke?"

Annabeth was still in pretty much shock. His brows were furrowed and his lips pressed together while he helped her stand up straight, she stared into his mesmerizing blue eyes and felt her knees wobble again. She reached out and held on to the nearest streetlight while she tried to recompose herself. Seeing him again had made her dizzy and unable to think, she almost wished she should've just been knocked out by that skateboarder.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked but his voice seemed far way.

Annabeth averted his gaze and took a deep breath. She focused on her shadow instead, but still felt a little light-headed.

"Yeah, I-I'm good," she choked out.

"Are you sure? Becau-..." he was cut off when they heard heavy footsteps running towards them.

Annabeth had never been so glad to see her brothers, when they reached her she hugged them both, part of it was for support but most of it because they finally arrived when she needed them.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Huh?" Both boys said and looked at her like she was crazy.

"I...I mean...uhhh, why... why don't you guys go and finish trick-or-treating. I'm gonna head back," Annabeth said and after feeling like she was going to hurl, she clutched her stomach.

"Okay." The boys said and they turned to Luke. Annabeth was just expecting that they'd ask if Luke was boyfriend when...

"Hi, Luke," the twins greeted him simultaneously.

"Hey guys," Luke smiled and gave them both high-fives.

"Wait... you guys know each other?" Annabeth asked in surprise.

"Well duh," Bobby rolled his eyes.

"He's been our neighbor for a long time now," Matthew said.

 _"What?"_ Annabeth thought. She had never seen him in the neighborhood even when she was a little girl, she glanced back at him with a questioning glare but he just shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. Before she can ask more questions, the twins were already running to the neighborhood downtown. And that meant, _'Oh gods... why me?"_ Annabeth mentally kicked herself.

"I'll walk you home if you want," Luke offered but she shook her head politely.

"It's okay, I got it," she said and flashed him a polite smile.

"Well, I have to go pass your house to get to mine," he insisted.

Annabeth gritted her teeth, but reluctantly agreed for him to accompany her. They walked in silence for a few blocks, when he decided to break the silence.

"Soooo, what's up?" he asked.

She looked at him incredulously, "Excuse me?"

It came out harsher than she intended to, but she didn't really care, she was tired of the constant uncanniness of this guy. How he always appear to her when she least expected it and ask questions like the situation wasn't really awkward enough before. She can never think straight when he's around, and she's tired of the past feeling that creeps up upon her as they grew closer. She was sure she was glaring at him but she didn't try to ease her scowl, his eyes widened and he when she spat out at him, then he stopped walking and sighed.

"I know you're not expecting to see me here," he let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, no kidding," her voice filled with sarcasm and irritation.

"Let me explain," he grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes.

She deepened her scowl but she let him tell his story. His eyes were sincere enough that she stopped herself from slapping him. He began to tell Annabeth about the time they moved into their neighborhood, twelve years ago.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Summer had just rolled in and the Castellan family had to move from Connecticut to New York because of his dad's job transfer. Luke wasn't very thrilled with the idea but he respected his dad's decision so much that he agreed._

 _"So how's the view so far, son." Herman Castellan asked his 11 year old son, who was looking out the backseat window._

 _"It's nice," he cupped his chin with his palm and looked glumly out the window._

 _Unfortunately, for young Luke, his mother can always tell if he's down or lying about something._

 _"Sweetie," she looked into the front rearview mirror to see her son, "I know it is hard to move from our house, but just think about on how many new friends you're going to make in this town."_

 _Luke kept on staring into the colorful houses that the car pass, his eyes were already half-closed and he was about to doze off when something caught his eyes. Now, back in the Castellan's old town, Luke has met plenty of pretty girls and a lot of them has had a crush on him, well... according to his friends anyway. But when he first saw this girl, with her beautiful blonde hair falling over her shoulders, her brows scrunched together in concentration as she read her book, and the cute way she smiles every once in a while, he felt a spark at once._

 _She was sitting on the front porch swing while a woman (he's guessing her mother) was tending the rosebushes on their lawn. He was so distracted that he didn't notice that they have stopped in front of their new house, until his dad knocked on Luke's car window._

 _"Come on, champ. Let's check out the place," his dad winked then walked ahead._

 _Luke got down the car and stared at his new home. It was a plain stucco house, the exterior walls were corn yellow, the garage door painted stark white, and the clay tile roof dark brown. Then his thoughts drift back to the girl, he turned to the left and saw the girl's house, three yards away. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see his mom smiling at him._

 _"Why don't you go say 'hi'? That girl looks about your age." His mom said._

 _He felt his cheeks heat up, "Uhm... n-no thanks. I-I'm gonna check out my new room."_

 _Luke stammered and ran inside, not waiting for his mom's next words. Everything went normally after that, he met new friends and became popular around the playground, his friends treated him like a leader because they thought he always looked cool and in control. He was fine with all of that but it still made him a little uncomfortable. And he'd wander back home only to see the blonde girl coming home from her karate practice with her dad, he became more curious of her that he memorized her daily schedule. He will look at her everytime he'd get a chance. Sometimes he even made excuses just to see her, like walking his dog past her house and he'll see her playing with her baby brothers or just simply climcing up a tree and watching her all alone on the swing in her backyard._

 _His mom keeps bugging him to just go introduce himself, but he couldn't. Usually girls were the one to come to him but this girl hardly paid him any attention, he may have bumped into her a couple of times but she won't even look at his face. It's been driving him crazy but he remained his distance, until one afternoon, the girl's parents decide to come visit them. But he was disappointed only to see her parents and brothers in the living room._

 _"Sorry, my daughter can't come. She has karate practice," her mom said and she nudged her husband._

 _"Oh that's too bad," Luke's mom replied as she set down cookies on the coffee table._

 _"What's her name?" Luke suddenly blurted, causing him to blush._

 _Luckily, the adults didn't seem to think that he was interested for more information. Her mom told him that her daughter's name was 'Annabeth' and ever since, he couldn't stop thinking about her name. That unique name suits her, he would think and he'd daydream that he'll finally able to walk up to her and tell her how pretty her name was, but he still held back. And it has been like that way ever since._

* * *

 _Back to the present..._

Of course, Luke _still_ didn't tell her the whole story. He just made a shorter version and put in a few tweaks to make it seem that he wasn't a stalker (he didn't want to freak her out). By the time he was done explaining, they have already arrived in front of Annabeth's house. She was silent, her arms crossed over her chest and she was biting her lip like she was deep in thought.

"Goodnight," she finally said and he kept his eyes on her as she went inside.

Luke shoved his hands on his jacket that he had wore over his costume and exhaled heavily. He stared back at the doorway of her house.

"Goodnight... Annabeth."

He turned on his heels and walked back into the cold night.

* * *

 ** _Sorry I wasn't able to update last week, very busy with school._**

 ** _Peace out! Demigods!_**


	8. Lee & Jake

Annabeth's POV

It's been four years since I've last saw Luke, but I hardly cared anymore. I'm 23 and a working woman now. I already graduated college with the degree of BS in Architecture and got a masters degree in Mathematics, I graduated as top of my my whole batch and that sure helped me get a ton of interviews for job applications. I finally settled back in New York's _Athenian Builders Inc._ , one of the finest Architecture Firms in the country, and it wasn't long before I was head architect of the company because of my impressive credentials. I haven't

I felt so at ease with all of these brainiacs in the vicinity which are almost all my friends. They were just so concentrated and dedicated in their work that they rarely mention anything about dating and nonsense of the outside world (which was incredibly fine with me), except of course for Silena Beauregard, my secretary/best friend, and a.k.a my love life advisor. Although I just keep declining her offers to hook me up with a guy, there are times that I let her take on double dates, which all have terribly failed to go any further or turn very disastrous... for the guy. _{_ _Mark, for example}_

After months and months, I can finally say that I'm really am very happy with my life right now. I'm even seeing someone, much to Silena's delight. His name is Lee Fletcher, albeit overprotective and extremely jealous when other men even come near me, he's very sweet and caring to me. I was glad that he has a stable job, although he never really told me what it was, but he looks decent enough for my taste. But as the Fates decide, they seem to always find a way to make my life as miserable as possible.

 _One night..._

I've finished work late because of the amount of paperworks I have to submit tomorrow, so as I stepped out of the glass doors, the cold night wind passed through my thin sweater, sending goosebumps up my arms. Luckily, I brought a heavy coat and immediately wore it to keep warm.

"Hey Annabeth," I heard someone call behind me.

Silena Beauregard pushed past the doors and walked up to me. Her bright blue eyes twinkling in excitement.

"It's a perfect night, wanna grab a latte with me?" She coaxed and nudged me.

I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm, "Sure, why not."

"Great! Piper is meeting us at 7th avenue with Jason, I'll text her now," She said and rummaged through her bag for her phone.

I grimaced a bit, seeing Piper was okay, but with Jason, she still felt unsure. It's awkward enough that I had crush on him before, but seeing him again seems to make her feel uncomfortable but she quickly shook the thought away, remembering that they were good friends now and she shouldn't feel anything for him, especially now that she has a boyfriend. I raised my hand up to hail a taxi.

* * *

We arrived in front of Starbucks at about 9:45 pm, Piper was waving at us with Jason at her side as we got out of the cab and paid the driver.

"Hi Piper," I smiled at my other best friend as she hugged me.

"It's so nice to see you again Annabeth. How are you? How's your job? Have you gotten taller? You look taller," I giggled as she talked a mile a minute.

She hugged Silena too and I grinned. I wasn't really surprised the two being sisters, they have the same charm and beauty that a lot of guys can find attractive. Not to mention, love was the most important thing for the two. Dating a boy was everything to them, which I find kinda ridiculous but sad to say, I can't stop them for who they are. And despite being only half-sisters they seem to get along pretty well. We were so busy with our girl talk that we didn't notice Jason behind us until he cleared his throat.

He grinned sheepishly, "Uhh, can we go inside? It's freezing out here."

We girls giggled as we went inside the cafe. I ordered the Vanilla Bean coffee, Piper and Silena both ordered a Cinnamon Dolce Latte, and Jason simply decided on a double espresso. He offered to wait in line for our orders while we find us some seats. As we found our table, that was conveniently close to the restrooms, we continued on our conversations. Piper elbowed me playfully and winked.

"I heard you're dating again," Piper said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Yeah, so?"

"Well this cause for a celebration, Annie." Silena said.

I scowled in irritation, "Please don't call me, 'Annie'."

"Oh, whatever. Don't be so uptight, girl. Loosen up."

"Yeah, those worry lines on your forehead is messing up your pretty face," Piper added.

I sighed again but suddenly remembered the past couple weeks with Lee.

"He hasn't have a lot of time for me lately," I frowned.

Silena leaned towards me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Maybe he's just busy with work."

"I know, but... I can't help the feeling that he's not telling me something."

"Don't be so paranoid," Piper tried to lighten my mood, "Call him now. Maybe he can pick you up."

"Well, I-I'll try..." I said and scooped up my phone from the table to call him. I only got his voicemail.

 _"Hey, there! If you got my voicemail, I'm either working or on a date with my beautiful girlfriend. Leave a message!"_

"Awww..." My friends cooed but I only frowned. Lately, all I've been getting are his voice mails.

"Hi, babe," I started uneasily, "Are you f-free tonight? C-can you pick me up at Starbucks here in 7th avenue?"

We waited for awhile, I glanced at Jason and he was already talking to the cashier lady for our orders. After five more minutes, my phone rang on the coffee table. I eagerly grabbed it, only getting disappointed when I only got a text message. And I got more upset with what he said in the text.

 _"Sorry no can do, honey. The boss really needs me here. I'll make it up to you next time."_

"Well?" Both girls leaned forward, expecting me to smile.

I gave them an apologetic look as I forced a smile. I tried to held back the tears forming in my eyes.

They exchanged shocked glances then turned back to me with their faces full of sympathy. Piper wrapped an arm around me. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly decided against it. I'm glad she did so, I don't think a simple " _I_ _t's gonna be alright"_ would cheer me up. Finally, Jason came over with our drinks. He must have sense the sudden darkness of our mood, because he kept his mouth shut. We drank and ate our bagels in silence. Unfortunately, Jason and Piper have to go elsewhere to meet some friends so they left by ten o'clock, so it was just me and Silena.

"You okay?" She asked softly.

I nodded but remained quiet.

"Can I be of any service, ladies?" A third voice said and we glanced up to see a tall good-looking guy with dark hair, and chocolate brown eyes smiling at us.

I cringed a bit, but Silena let out a girly squeal.

"Hi, Jake!" She said as she kissed his cheek with hers.

Silena turned back to me, "This is Jake Mason, Annabeth. He's one of the new engineers we hired a couple of days ago."

That made me smiled in relief as I shook his warm calloused hands. I already said that I have a soft spot for intelligent people, especially handsome engineers.

"Hi, I'm A-..."

"Annabeth. The head architect of _ABI (_ _Athenian Builders Inc.)._ I've heard great things about you." He finished my statement.

I could've sworn that I felt my face blush when he did that but I just grinned nervously. Fortunately, Silena butted in.

"Sooooo, Jake," Silena's eyes glinted mischievously and I already knew she was up to something, "Now that you're here. I have a few questions for you."

"Okay, shoot." Jake said without even hesitating.

"If you were dating a girl," she started and I knew that it was me she was referring too, "How would you treat her? In other words, what's your plan to make her feel special?"

Jake scrunched as if he wasn't expecting the question but I couldn't blame him. The question was a bit too personal for anyone, really. And as much as it annoyed me that my friend is trying to hook me up again, I was interested on what he was about to say.

He thought for a moment then spoke, "I think that I'll take her out on dates, if we're not busy. I'll also buy and surprise her with gifts, within my budget of course, during our anniversaries and other celebrations."

He gave us a genuine smile and my heart melted on how sincere and thoughtful he said those words. I'm pretty sure Silena was also on the verge of tears and will coo at any moment, but his cellphone suddenly beeped like someone was calling. He flashed us an apologetic look before answering his phone. After he was done, he looked upset.

"Sorry about that, but I have to go home. It's urgent. Uhmm... I'll see you two around?"

I nodded at him and we exchanged phone numbers. I stared at him as he walked past the door and stroll through the sidewalk. When I looked back at Silena, she was smiling with her mouth open.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked and she quickly turned her smile into a pout.

"He's such a cutie, right? He's also sweet, I just wish he came first before Lee." She looked pointedly at me.

I just rolled my eyes and took another sip of my coffee. It was long when Silena's face brightened up again.

"I got it!" Silena exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"Jake just gave me an idea. Back at work, you mentioned that your one month anniversary with Lee is tomorrow, right?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"You should surprise him then."

"Uhhhhh..."

"Oh come on, Annabeth. He'll love it."

"Well, I don't really know where he'll be tomorrow."

"Then call him and tell him that you should meet each other."

"Ooookaaaaay? But where?"

She smirked, "How do you feel about Battery Park?"


	9. Lee

_**This is a short update only.**_

* * *

Annabeth's POV

The morning rays felt good against my skin. The birds were chirping, the sky was so blue and without a single cloud in sight. I smiled, feeling confident of our plan to surprise Lee. I already sent him a voice mail saying to meet me near the pier and now, I waited with the present neatly wrapped in my hands, I silently prayed to the gods that he won't cancel out on me again. I pressed my forearms atop the railings as I gazed at the beautiful sea-green ocean in front of me. My shoulders relaxed a bit, somehow the sea always has a way to calm my nerves, that's way I always come here for solitude.

The out of a sudden, I heard a high-pitched giggle across the docks. I glanced to my right and saw a pretty brunette girl was giggling and holding out her arms for someone inside the yacht. I frowned and turned my attention back to the pier. But a familiar voice caught my ear and I quickly looked back at the yacht. I guy in a white polo shirt strode over the girl and hugged her. I felt my heart cracking, it was Lee! He had his arms around the girl's waist and he was laughing along with her. At first I only thought they were relatives but that thought instantly vanished as he leaned in and kissed her.

I watched, horrified, as he continue to passionately kiss her and she wrapped her hands around his neck. I wanted to run away, but I was frozen in place as my boyfriend kiss another girl before my eyes. I finally gathered the courage to move, but not away from them. Anger and agony bubbled inside my heart and I just couldn't take it anymore. Boys an their... their... idiotic, hormonal, and disgusting selves. Jason, Chris, Will, Lee, and... and... Luke, they're all the same. I clenched my fist and charged towards the pier. His back was facing me so he didn't see me whack the package on his head.

He groaned and crumpled to the floor, clutching his head in pain. He quickly recovered and turned to glare at the person who landed a striking blow on his head, but his angry expression turned to shock when he saw me. I felt tears flowing down my cheeks, and I believe that I looked beyond furious.

"A-Annab-beth," he stuttered, his eyes wide, "Baby, it's not what you think."

Lee gestured to the girl behind him, which was now shaking with fear upon seeing me lash out like a wild cat.

"D-Drew is just a f-friend," he stuttered again, and this time the pretty girl's face changed from disbelief into rage.

"Friend? You... you cheater. I never want see you again," she cursed him with a lot of unkind words before storming off back to the road and calling a taxi. Lee winced as Drew walked away and turned back to me, he reached out for my hand but I immediately slapped it away.

"I-I thought y-you were the one," I said, my voice cracking.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I-I promise... that-"

I didn't let him finish because I slapped him hard across the face. He looked back to me with fear in his eyes as he touched his cheek gingerly.

"Here!" I harshly threw the package at him, "Keep that three hundred dollar wristwatch. Oh, and F.Y.I., I bought it for you. Happy one month anniversary, Lee."

I said it with no sympathy whatsoever and ran away from him. I ran till I reached my apartment, I was dead tired but I didn't care. I tried calling Silena but I couldn't contact her. So instead, I went through my newest contacts on my phone and pressed the name on top. He picked up after a minute.

"Hey, _Jake_? Can we meet somewhere, I need someone to talk to."

* * *

 _ **Was I too hard on Lee? What do you guys think? Please comment. Thank you for the favorites!**_

 ** _Happy Chinese/Lunar New Year_** _**everybody! :)**_


	10. Jake

Annabeth changed into fresh clothes before heading out. She needed someone she can release all her frustration to, she knew she just met Jake yesterday but she knew he was a good listener. Hopefully, he wouldn't find her a pity because of her puffy eyes and now messy hair. They decided to meet near the Hudson River, which was not exactly a great place for a meet-and-greet, but she figured not much people would be there and she can freely bawl her eyes out.

After she drove her car to the place, she already found him sitting on the grass, 20 feet away from the murky water. He glanced backward when he heard the squishing of my shoes on the wet grass and he stood up. He wore a striped shirt and black jeans, and he looked handsome with the sun's rays turning his tousled brown hair almost into gold.

"Hey, Annabeth." He greeted as she walked up to him.

He frowned when he got a closer look of her, "Are you crying? What's wrong?"

Annabeth suddenly burst to tears and practically lunged at him for an embrace, he seemed stunned by my action but quickly hugged me back. He patted my back affectionately, he told her to explain why she was crying, and assured her he would try to help. She nodded and informed him all about her now ex-boyfriend Lee, and how she caught him cheating on her with Drew. Jake put his arm around her shoulders and listened to every detail of her story. Occasionally rubbing her back when she felt like crying again.

After she was done, she finally stopped crying and leaned in to Jake's comforting embrace. Then she felt Jake shift himself so he can look into her eyes, he was about to say something when a little voice called out.

 _"Daddy!"_

Annabeth looked back to see two little kids running towards us coming from the woods. They both have strawberry blonde hair and Jake's chocolate brown eyes. They looked like twins. Both kids ran past her and to Jake as he scooped them up in each of his arms and gave them a tight hug. I was still too much in shock from what I'm seeing but Jake still felt my presence and decided to introduce us.

"Kids? This is Annabeth Chase, daddy's friend."

He smiled at her and the kids waved at her cutely. She smiled and waved back, not sure what to do know so she cleared her throat. They all looked back at her and she awkwardly fidgeted with the collar of her shirt as she tried to start a conversation.

"Are they... y-yours?" She asked cautiously.

"Yeah. This is Peter and Casey, they just turned four a month ago." He said while he put them down on the ground and confirming Annabeth's suspicions. The children ran off to play tag so it was only she and Jake again.

"Where's their mother?" she asked, trying to act casual.

His face suddenly filled with sadness and he shook his head, "She died at the childbirth of the twins."

Annabeth gasped and suddenly felt sympathy for Jake. He looked devastated and judging from the way he said it she could tell that he loved the twins' mom very much, and it must've destroyed him when she died.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I can't believe that I've been acting like a baby over a stupid guy, when Jake has lost someone who loved him back... forever. So I held back my pain and tears with all my willpower and gently held his arm.

"I'm very for your loss," I said softly.

He smiled but there was no happiness with it. I decided that he needs time to console himself, now that I just brought up a sad memory.

"Thanks for your time, Jake." I said before turning on my heels and trudging back to my car down the hill.

I heard him mumble a farewell... and I never saw Jake Mason again.

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the short update. I promise next week's update will be longer (if there aren't too much school work). But I'll try to update if I can._**

 ** _Please comment or notify me for any grammatical errors you would like me to fix. :)_**


	11. Luke III

**_WARNING: This chapter contains some strong language!_**

* * *

 _Valentine's Day_

 _Annabeth: 23 years old_

(Two days passed since last chapter...)

"Another boring day at work," Annabeth mumbled while typing away in her computer.

The door to her office swung open and Silena walked in.

"Hey, Annie!" She smirked.

Annabeth cringed at name but kept her focus on the screen, "I told you not to call me that."

Silena rolled her eyes, "Oh, lighten up. Anyway, what happened with Lee? Did everything turned out peachy just as I planned?"

The mood inside the office suddenly seemed darker when Annabeth scowled.

"There's no more me and him," Annabeth said through gritted teeth, "Lee's a cheating asshole."

Silena's eyes widened, "Oh my gods, what happened?"

Annabeth was hesitant at first but she reluctantly told Silena about what happened that day when she caught Lee with some other girl on a yacht. After the story, Silena looked so furious that her face looked like a tomato that was about to pop.

"Gods, what a douchebag! What a dirty prick! That... that... fu-..."

"Silena," Annabeth cut her off before she could cuss some more, "It's alright."

"Okaayyy," Silena said slowly while trying to regain her composure, "But what about-..."

"No," Annabeth cut her off again, "Don't. Even. Mention. Jake."

Silena stared at her best friend for a while, wondering what went wrong. She decided to not follow up a question about Jake. Feeling very sympathetic and ashamed that she couldn't do anything to help, she left her office, knowing that Annabeth needs some time for herself. Annabeth concentrated on her work for the entire day that she didn't notice her shift ended until her wristwatch beeped. _"Three o'clock,"_ she thought. She gathered her things and went out the door, (and much to her surprise and slight horror) only to find a familiar face one the other side of the doorway.

"Delivery for Annabeth Chase," Luke greeted with a big smile and carrying a large box with a clipboard on top. He wore a dark brown polo shirt, tucked in brown cargo pants, and a brown cap with the logo _Hermes Express_ atop his blonde hair.

"Where should I put this?" Annabeth snapped out from her trance when Luke asked.

"Oh, uhhh... there would be okay," she said, pointing to the other boxes at the corner of her office.

Luke set it down there and returned to her with his clipboard, "Okay, I just need you to sign this, Ms. Chase. And I'll be on my way."

He handed her the clipboard and Annabeth signed it with shaky hands. After signing it, Luke tipped the brim of his cap at her before walking away. Annabeth stared at him until the panels of the elevator closed with him inside, before she felt someone shake her elbow.

"Hey, Annabeth." Silena asked in concern but before she could continue. Annabeth took of to the direction of the delivery man.

* * *

Luke's POV

I just opened the door to my delivery truck when I heard someone yelling my name. When I turned around, I immediately felt blood rush to my cheeks as I saw Annabeth running towards me. Her blonde ponytail swaying side to side, her face sweaty and flushed, I gazed at her in amazement until she came to a stop right infront of me, her hands on her knees as she catches her breath.

"Hi," I said hesitantly.

"What... are... you doing... here?" She asked between pants.

 _"Ouch,"_ I thought and then frowned, "Is that the only thing you have to say when I'm around?"

"Sorry," she looked up to me, "I just... I mean... you uhhhh..."

Whatever she was going to say, she decided against it. I was tempted to ask her what it was but I like she wouldn't appreciate that. And didn't want to go deeper in her bad side, especially after our encounter during Halloween last year. Despite being mid-day, with the sun shining warmly at us, the cold February air made us shiver and soon, silence made us both awkward.

"Soooo, what's new," I said while shoving my hands in my pockets.

She shrugged and looked at the pavement, "Nothing much."

I asked again, "Then why were you catching up to me, just now?"

"I... uhhh..." she turned away from me, but I could tell she was blushing. She's cute that way.

"Well, now that it _is_ my end shift. How about we grab some coffee," I said and then gently nudged her arm, "Talk a little... maybe get to know each other."

She looked back at me with a raised brow, "I thought you wanted to be a pilot."

I laughed at her statement, "My dad made me sign up for an internship and..." I gestured to my outfit, "This is the easiest job I could find."

She snorted softly, "Is it really that easy? I mean carrying heavy packages doesn't seem so easy to me."

I stared at her in amusement, _"What is it with this girl? You're driving me crazy."_

"Well duh... it's an internship. No pay. So I try to get the more laid back jobs as much as possible."

She laughed and I felt my whole body tingle, my heart beating faster, and my lungs constricting, but I didn't care. Annabeth is the only girl that has ever made me feel this way and she may not know it yet... but my heart belongs to her now.

I cleared my throat and tried to keep my cool, "Now... about that coffee date."

* * *

 ** _Valentine's Day chapter finished! (and it's only two days overdue _)_** ** _Heh heh._**

 ** _Sorry for the short update, again. Very busy in school. Comments or suggestions are always appreciated._**


	12. Luke IV

**_Whew... finally back after 2 weeks. I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to update in a while, we were very busy in school then afterwards I found out I had dengue fever. I was so sick that I was almost in bed all day and I got dextrose injected in my arm so... yeah... ouch (very painful), but now I'm already recovering and I'm gonna give this next chapter to you guys._**

* * *

 _Several months passed..._

Luke and Annabeth pretty much hit it off during their last encounter. They now hang out everyday before and after they got from work and although Annabeth still had her doubts about boys, Luke didn't seem like any other of the past guys she's been with. She's been secretly testing him with all of her past experiences and so far, she has found out that he is not gay, not moving away, not a momma's boy, is single, doesn't have past girlfriends, and does not have any kids. In short, he's everything Annabeth has always wished.

From all their sweet talks and dates, to their favorite part of the day which is when the sun is setting and the pair would stroll to Central Park, where they will talk and joke with each other for hours. This is how two got to know each other pretty well and Annabeth had almost said that she already liked him, but refrained from doing so, in fear of her past memories and being abandoned. But everyday just keeps getting harder for to admit her feelings, as he grew sweeter and more caring towards her, he would always joke then blurt out romantic pick up lines, that got her face burning and her heart fluttering uncontrollably. Not to mention when their eyes meet, she just got lost in his beautiful and innocent blue eyes.

One day, Luke invited her to a carnival that was set in Battery Park. They rode all the rides together and ate in snack bars together, he even won her a stuffed panda bear over by the ring toss booth. They decided to ride the ferris wheel last. As the gondola lift rose through the sky, Annabeth leaned closer to Luke's side.

"Hey, I have something to tell you," Luke turned to her in a serious note.

"Is something wrong?" Annabeth said, becoming cautious.

Luke blinked at her a few times and Annabeth thought he was going to change his mind on whatever he going to tell her, but then suddenly started to laugh.

Annabeth furrowed her brows and pursed her lips, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I'm just kinda nervous to tell you," he said while stifling his laughter.

"What?" She said, growing impatient.

"Ok, ok. Remember that test I took last month?"

"Well duh, of course I do. I tutored you for a month for that test and I even helped you on your resume. My efforts better have nice results."

"I know, I know. Hold on," he held his palms up.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "How did it go?"

A guilty look came across his face and he exhaled heavily. Scratching at his neck and his shoulders slumping, Annabeth came to a realization on what he was about to say and a frown crept at the corners of her mouth.

"Oh," she said softly, "w-well y-you could always..."

"I passed my application!" Luke exclaimed with a big smile on his face as his expression brightened.

"Huh!?" Her eyes widened.

He chuckled lightly then placed his hands on either side of her shoulder, "I passed my test. Thanks to you."

Annabeth didn't know whether to be angry or happy for a second. Unfortunately, for Luke, Annabeth doesn't like being tricked or teased, she started hitting him with all her might as her eyes began to water.

"Ouch... ow... ow... hey... stop... Annabe-... ow!" Luke grunted while trying to shield himself from her punches.

"You lousy... lying... trickster! I told you I hate being teased." She glared at him as her tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"Awww come on, Annie. Don't cry. I was just having fun with you," he grinned apologetically.

Annabeth stubbornly wiped her eyes with the heel of her palm, "Don't call me, Annie."

Luke smiled then pulled her into a hug, "Alright. But I still want to thank you, for everything you did for me."

Annabeth's heart started to do cartwheels again at his words, so she just smiled against his shoulder and returned his embrace. Hoping that for once, this relationship could last.


	13. Luke V

Luke's POV

 _"Whew... this is it. I'm finally going to ask her."_

It was going to be my first day as a co-pilot tomorrow and as a celebration, I invited Annabeth over for dinner. I worked for hours just for this night. I wanted it to be special, not just for me but because, this was my chance to tell her what I really feel. Tonight, I'm going to ask Annabeth Chase to be my girlfriend.

Right now I stared at the set up that I prepared and mentally checked all the things that should be here. "Bouquet of flowers? Check. Expensive Chocolate Truffles? Check. Annabeth's favorite Greek style dinner? Check. Aaaannnnnddd... Music?" I turned to the lone guitarist, which was actually my cousin, and gave him a thumbs up. "Check."

I rented a private room here in a restaurant and I was just finishing up lighting the last candle on the table when I heard the glass door open. When I turned around, I felt my pulse immediately quicken at the sight of the beautiful goddess in front of me. She was dressed in a body hugging evening dress, ankle-strap heels, and the silver owl earrings that I gave to her on her birthday. Annabeth has always been a sight for sore eyes, but tonight, she was beyond beautiful.

"Hey," she greeted with a shy smile.

"Hi," I said as I stared at her. Her blonde locks were curled down her shoulders and I had to resist combing some stray hair covering her pretty face.

"Wow, this is beautiful."

My mind snapped back to her when she started strolling around, observing the lights and rose petals surrounding the table, and giggling at my cousin when he gave her a 'peace' sign. She turned back to me with amusement glinting in her grey eyes.

"You did all of this? For a celebration dinner?" She glared playfully at me and I shrugged.

"Well, I really wanted this to be special," I said, my insides trembling nervously.

"Shouldn't I be the one to do all this? You know... 'cause you're the captain of a plane now?" She cocked an eyebrow causing me to cringe teasingly.

"Technically I'm just co-captain but, tell you what. Let's talk about it over our three-course meal dinner," I said as I assisted Annabeth on her seat.

########

"Soooo... you excited about traveling the world, Mr. Fly Guy?" I looked up and saw her giving me a teasing smile

"Yup. Very stoked," I grinned smugly while lacing my hands behinds my head.

"Don't get too cocky mister or might end up finding yourself in the middle of the ocean, if you get my drift."

"Ouch," I pouted, though I wasn't really insulted, "Thanks for the words of encouragement. My first day is tomorrow and you already want me to crash."

She giggled then lightly gripped my hand on the table . A was a little surprised by the action and when I looked back at her, she must've realized it too and quickly let go. She looked back down at her food timidly, I mentally cursed and scolded myself.

 _"Now you've done it, Luke. And just as you were finally having a moment with her."_

Then I remembered what I aimed to do tonight. I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Annabeth, would you please, excuse me? I'll just head to restroom."

She was taken aback when I said this and she looked a little nervous, but she managed a faint smile, "Yeah. Go ahead."

I turned and headed towards the restroom. _"What was that about?"_

* * *

Third Person's POV

Once he was out of sight, Annabeth heaved a sigh.

"Now this takes me back," she murmured sadly.

 _Flashback..._

Ethan Nakamura was a guy she used to date during high school. One night he decided to take her out to dinner, but it ended up... to one of the worst nights of her life. Yup, another heartbreak.

"Come on baby, the burgers here are amazing," Ethan said enthusiastically.

"But I thought you were short on cash," she said.

"Psshhh, nah. Now come one," he said as he dragged me towards the burger joint.

They found some seats and looked through the menu. A middle-aged waiter came by our table minutes later.

"What will the two of you be having?" He asked.

"One double cheeseburger, a chocolate malt, and fries. Please?" Ethan said.

"And you Miss?" The waiter turned to her.

"I'll have what he's having," Annabeth smiled but Ethan suddenly blurted.

"Uhh... actually... a salad for her is enough." He said nervously.

Both the waiter and Annabeth frowned at him.

"Why?" The girl said.

"Because, Hon. You told me it was your routine to eat salad for dinner thrice a week. I'm just concerned for you."

He gave his girlfriend a pitiful stare as she scrunched her eyebrows.

"Uh-huh," she moved her bottom jaw to the side because she was annoyed, but she reluctantly nodded at the waiter to proceed.

"Your orders will be with you shortly," the waiter said while looking at Ethan with his eyes narrowed.

After about ten minutes, the man came back with two double cheeseburger platters. The couple was surprised but Annabeth looked back at the waiter with a thankful smile, he smiled warmly back at her.

"Ahhh... uhmm... I thought we ordered salad for my girlfriend?" Ethan says.

"Terribly sorry sir, but we are all out of salad," the man said before giving me a playful, knowing wink and walking away.

"Let's eat," Annabeth said much to her boyfriend's displeasure.

After chowing down, Annabeth glanced at her boyfriend who was patting his belly, clearly contented with his meal.

"So... should I call for our bill?" She said.

"Uhmm... yeah, but let me just go to bathroom. Be back back in a jiffy."

He quickly stood up and brisked-walked towards the back. Annabeth just sighed, thinking that he was going to be there for a while because of all that he ate. She laid her chin on her palm as she gazed at the window in front of her, where the rain cascaded. Several minutes passed and she was still waiting for boyfriend, who she thought was still in the men's room. Minutes turned to hours and she fell asleep because of it. She awoke when she felt someone lightly shaking her arm. Her eyes flew open and she glanced up to see the staff workers cleaning up and the customers already leaving, beside her the middle-aged man gently patted her shoulder.

"My dear, maybe you should go home," he said.

"But my boyfriend is still in the bathroom."

"I'm afraid not Miss. I just locked up all the rest rooms and there is no one else in there."

Annabeth sighed as the realization hits her. She pressed her palms on her face to stop the tears from forming.

"How much is our bill, Sir?" Her voice cracked.

"Thirty-two dollars and fifty cents, Miss."

She paid him the money and headed out. The rain was still pouring down rapidly and she didn't have any umbrella, and worst of all, she didn't have any money left. That was enough for her tears to start soaking her cheeks.

"Looks like I'm walking home," she said to herself as the rain beat down on her.

* * *

Luke's POV

"It's now or never," I said and gave my my cousin the signal.

He winked and pointed at me smugly before starting to play a tune.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I heard a soft tune play behind me but I didn't care, a waiter opened the glass door with the bill in his tray and Luke was nowhere.

"Another one," I muttered.

The waiter set down the tray on the table and my eyes widened at the sight of it. A note was where our bill should be.

 _'Annabeth. I have something important to tell you. Please turn around.'_ The note says.

I did as what the note instructed. When I turned around, my heart nearly stopped. Luke was smiling at me and in his hands, a single white rose stood beautifully. His cousin was playing his guitar in the corner and wiggling his eyebrows at us. I turned back to Luke and he walked closer to me. He handed me the rose, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Annabeth this is for you, " He whispered to me.

He then held my hands as he started to sing.

 _When you smile, everything's in place_  
 _I've waited so long, can make no mistake_  
 _All I am reaching out to you_  
 _I can't be scared, got to make a move_

 _While we're young, come away with me_  
 _Keep me close and don't let go_

 _Inch by inch, we're moving closer_  
 _Feels like a fairytale ending_  
 _Take my heart, this is the moment_  
 _I'm moving closer to you_  
 _I'm moving closer to you_

 _Who'd have thought that I'd breathe the air_  
 _Spinning 'round your atmosphere_

 _I'll hold my breath, falling into you_  
 _Break my fall and don't let go_

 _Inch by inch, we're moving closer_  
 _Feels like a fairytale ending_  
 _Take my heart, this is the moment_  
 _I'm moving closer to you_

 _Inch by inch, we're moving closer_  
 _Feels like a fairytale ending_  
 _Take my heart, this is the moment_  
 _I'm moving closer to you_

 _Moving closer..._  
 _Closer to you..._  
 _Moving closer..._

 _I'm moving closer to you_

When he finished he wrapped both of his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him. He smiled lovingly at him and I also saw it in his eyes.

"Annabeth," he started, "Would you be my girlfriend?"

The moment he said it, memories came crashing down on me hard. And those were not good memories.

"Please?" He continued, his eyes gazed at mine imploringly.

I felt my heart beat against my chest, my jaw clenched, sweat trickled down my neck, and my breathing quickened. " _My heart was screaming to me to follow it, but my head says otherwise."_

"Luke," I said while untangling myself from his embrace, "I-I... I can't. I w-won't. Never again."

I looked down at my feet but I still felt the anguish I just implemented, I think I even heard his heart breaking into bits and pieces. It destroys me to do this, but I felt like this is the first time in my life, I ever thought of myself first. I've decided that I am tired of being tied to someone I love who wouldn't love me back.

I glanced back up at him and it broke my heart to see him like this. Like he finally faced his biggest fear and wasn't ready to conquer it.

"I'm so sorry," I said as a tear slid down my face, "B-but... I-I'm just not r-ready to move on."

He stared at me with his lips trembling, then he shook his head and let out a disheartened laugh.

"It's fine. I understand," Luke said while rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

I sniffed, then I pressed my forehead against his shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry, Luke."

With all my remaining willpower, I turned my back to him and walked forward. I didn't look back.

* * *

Third Person's POV

"Gee, though luck bro."

He barely heard his cousin say.

 _Everything seems darker..._

 _Colors suddenly faded..._

 _The candle lights flickered smaller and smaller..._

 _Nothing can be heard..._

 _Nothing came to mind..._

"I never even said that I love her," he croaked out.

Luke can only watch as the love of his life walks away... forever.

* * *

 _ **If anyone is asking... the song is called "Moving Closer" by Never the Strangers. This is one of my favorites :)**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed, I'll update again in a few days. Getting close to finish by the way, Percy is coming up next so stay tuned. Thanks for the awesome reviews guys. I really appreciate it!**_


	14. Luke VI (Final)

Luke's POV

"You must be Luke."

"Ah, yes. Uhhh... Mr. Charon?" I read the nameplate on his chest before shaking hands with him.

"Words of advice son, best clear your head with distracting thoughts and focus on the controls," he said.

As soon as he said those, her face flashed in my mind. I groaned before shaking my head of said thoughts and joined the captain in the cockpit.

* * *

Third Person POV

"How you holding up?"

Annabeth glanced up from her computer to see Silena walking in.

She sighed, "We had this conversation. And again... I don't want to talk about."

"Right, right."

Her friend nodded then took the seat across from her and just stared at her with a probing gaze. Annabeth rolled her eyes and continued typing her work reports.

"You've been a lot more quiet lately."

"You can't make me talk."

"Uh huh."

"Then why don't you leave."

"On break."

"So you're just gonna stare at me."

"Mmm hmm."

"..."

"..."

"Arggghh, fine!"

Annabeth slammed her laptop shut and glared at her best friend. Silena had a smug smile on her face when she leaned back on her chair.

"Soooo... what did you learn?"

"He's going to join the Air Force."

"Why do you even care? I thought you rebuffed him."

"Because he's still my friend. And I know I haven't got much contact with him for the past weeks..."

"Months. Two months to be exact."

"Not helping!"

"Okay. Go on."

"Even though I haven't kept in touch lately. I kind of owe him... because..."

Silena leaned forward, anticipating her friend's next words.

"...he has always been there when I needed him."

Silena smiled. She knew what her friend meant. After the next weeks after their sort of ' _break-up',_ Luke surprised her one day delivering blueprint plans to her office. Annabeth was shocked at first but Luke looked like nothing bad ever happened to them and just smiled before he left. The guy just kept on showing up after that. He'll pick up Annabeth after work even though she politely told him not to, he continued becoming the delivery man every weekdays, and Annabeth said that he'll even walk her home sometimes.

"Why don't you call him?" Silena finally said.

Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows, "I'm pretty sure every technological contact from outside is prohibited... and illegal."

"Really?"

"Why do you think people cry so much when one of their relatives join the army?"

"Oh..."

"How about a letter then?"

* * *

 _9 months later..._

"Hey, Annabeth." Silena called out from the office answering machine.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Someone is out here looking for you."

"Does he or she have an appointment?"

"Uhhh... she, and no. But she said she needs to talk to you. Claims that this is important."

"Sorry, Silena. You know company policy. We can't just submit to our client's demands without proper-..."

"She said her name is May Castellan."

Annabeth gasped and her eyes widened.

"T-tell her... I... tell her I'll meet her in the conference room. There's no scheduled meeting there right?"

"Uhhh... yeah. She said okay, I'll just escort her there."

"Thanks."

After the call ended, Annabeth clutched at her chest. She's been dreading the day when she will hear from Luke again, but in all the months of no news from him made her scared and nervous. She just hoped that Mrs. Castellan won't confirm her suspicions.

 _At the conference room..._

Annabeth stared at the woman in the room. She was sitting on one of the plush white office chairs, her eyes were set on the floor to ceiling windows overlooking downtown Manhattan. Her face was expressionless but her eyes were grim and stormy and she looked like she had a lot of things in mind.

"Hello, dear." The older woman spoke softly.

"Oh! Sorry." Annabeth blushed and cleared her throat.

The woman turned to her and smiled, "It's fine."

"Did you wanted talk, Mr. Castellan?"

Annabeth took the seat next to her. The woman hesitated then took a breath, she fished a letter from her bag then handed it to Annabeth with shaky hands. The young woman swallowed nervously then took it.

She tore open the envelope and expected the worse.

 _Annabeth,_

 _I got your letter and well... thanks. It's nice that you still care and I'm sorry I haven't keep in touch also. Unfortunately, I got this letter a tad bit  
to late. You see I've always wanted to be in the army next to being a pilot, and when I learned that I got a chance to be both, I couldn't decline. I'm sorry  
if I had to let go, but had always said that, if there's a chance then take it. I... I don't have much time..._

It was then that she noticed blood splattered across the letter.

 _You see... I just received this letter on the morning of April 1st, and I was planning on writing back as soon we got back from our mission. Let's just say that I  
got distracted. I've been also longing to see for so long..._

She saw the handwriting becoming squiggly and almost unreadable, but she pressed on.

... _and hope that I can continue mending your broken heart, because you always deserve to be happy and I want you to be happy. And I want  
_ _you to know that, I have already liked you for a very long time now. Since the first time I saw you when we moved in the neighbourhood, I was already  
_ _awestruck. And I was even there when you were... when... you were sad, meaning I've seen all the break-ups that you've been through. When we were in  
freshman year, I was in your class but you never noticed me. I wouldn't blame you, I was a stupid dork and not nearly as good-looking as Jason._

Annabeth felt tears soak her cheeks.

 _Yeah, I knew you liked him. I saw it your eyes, the same sparkle in them like the way I look at you. I saw how he unknowingly crushed your  
feelings under the bleachers. Then there was Chris, your first boyfriend. I also saw how he didn't fight for your relationship because of his fear from  
his mother. That's why came to talk to you in that park remember? Just the feeling of seeing you smile makes my day. After that, the blind date with Mark? I was just sitting in the corner booth watching you all and I saw how you were so upset after that dinner so I came and cheered you up._

Annabeth smiled at this even though her pain was building up.

 _I was so happy when we had some time together during Halloween. That was a year and a half ago, but the memory still has smiling in the morning. Then those two guys, Lee and Jake? I was there Annabeth, I was there when they both broke your heart in the very same day... but, I didn't come to your aid. I regretted that ever since... I was just scared that I might end up doing the same and disappoint you. My heart nearly imploded when you decided to spend Valentines Day with me after I did my delivery rounds. And the next months we spend together was the best time I ever had._

Her breath hitched when she got to the bottom part of the letter.

 _I am sorry Annabeth, about this... about what I'm going to do. I'm here now on my death bed, losing a lot of blood. Like I said before,_  
 _I got distracted when we infiltrated enemy camp. I got a huge bullet lodged in my chest before I even registered that the Russians spotted us._  
 _Pretty stupid, right? I know, but I can't help but think about you. Every waking moment in that battlefield, I dedicate to you. You mean so much to me because you_ _have my heart, Annabeth Chase. I lo-..._

The words died when the ink suddenly flew into a straight line, not finishing the last phrase. Annabeth looked up to see May Castellan also quietly sobbing, the realization of the letter was trying to say, was a lot stronger than knowing he was gone.

"He died that day, dear" May Castellan said.

"..."

"He just thought that explaining to you was the most important thing at that time."

"..."

"Sad to say that he wrote this letter..."

 _"With his last dying breathe."_

Annabeth finished while staring at the writing. He didn't even sign it.

"And I didn't even have the chance to tell him that I **loved** him."

* * *

 _ **It's been awhile :) Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please comment your thoughts! Thank you!**_


	15. Epilogue: Percy

Annabeth's POV

I looked up and saw grey clouds and felt raindrops trickle down my face. I gazed back down on the casket, his face so peaceful and untroubled until the funeral director warned me to step away from his coffin when they started lowering it to the ground. I sniffed and threw the remaining poises on my hand on the descending body.

Luke's funeral only lasted four days, due to his parents saying that they will move back to Connecticut because Mr. Castellan decided to quit his job. I thanked them and they gave their last wishes to their late son before they departed. That was yesterday, now I stood near Luke's grave reading the writings on the marble stone on top of his burial.

 _"Luke Castellan"_

 _1991 - 2016_

 _"Loving son and Honorable soldier"_

As I stared down at his gravestone, I reminisced on all of our memories together. But there is this one memory that really stood out, our first meeting. I looked down on the photo on my hand where a guy stood proudly in his delivery boy uniform and matched the bright smile on his face. I smiled and headed for battery park.

The mood in the park felt vibrant. The birds were chirping lively, the ocean sparkled as the sunlight gleamed against it, running children were everywhere, and couples were strolling around. I looked around... everyone was so happy, so... satisfied. I felt a tear drip down my face but I wiped it away and chuckled bitterly. Then something caught my eyes and sent a shock so hard that I almost doubled over. Over there by a statue, stood a man wearing a delivery man's uniform, with a cap that has the _Hermes Express_ logo on it. Those familiar blue eyes twinkled in delight and his pearly whites made my heart jump.

"L-luke?"

I found myself gaping at he mirage I'm seeing, but when I shook my head he was still there.

"LUKE!"

I charged towards him, he didn't do the same but just smiled back at me. I tried to dodge all the kids and bikers on my way but right as I was only a few meters away from him... I bumped into someone, and the next thing I knew, my blouse was covered with ketchup and fries.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry."

I looked up and came across a pair of dazzling sea-green eyes full of concern. He looked about her age, with raven black hair and lopsided grin. He offered his hand and she took it for her to stand up.

"Are you alright, Miss? Oh gosh, your dress." He said as he frantically looked at her now stained clothing, "Here. I'll pay for it. Is sixty-three dollars and seven cents, okay? It's all I have now."

The guy said as he tried handing me his money, I gently pushed away his hands and told him it was fine. He continued bantering but my attention was focused on the man behind him.

He was still smiling but not at me, his stare was directed at the guy in front of me and when he locked eyes with me again, encouragement was there. He tipped the brim of his cap then nodded and when a family walked by, he was gone.

"At least let me make it up to you."

My attention snapped back to the sea-green eyes guy and I noticed this time... he was really cute, especially with that goofy grin.

 _'You deserve to be happy.'_ His words rang in my head.

"Okay," I finally said to him, "What's your name?"

He seemed surprised by this but he extended his hand, "Percy Jackson."

I smiled and shook hands, "Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

* * *

 _Back to present... (at Leo's Bakery)_

"Wow," Percy breathed out as he finished his third helping of churros.

"Yeah. Pathetic right?" Annabeth laughed without humor and looked out the window, it was already getting dark.

"No. Not at all. Why would you think that?"

Annabeth looked back at Percy, confused.

"What I mean was, you've... gone... through so much. It's very impressive that your still standing... I mean... uhh... not losing your mind... and stuff."

Annabeth stifled a giggle at him. He always knew how to make her laugh, even without trying.

"I appreciate that compliment."

They ended their chat and got up, bidding Leo goodbye as they went out the cafe. He walked her home, a thing that they've done for the past month. They took the route that was headed for Annabeth's apartment. As they strolled to the cold streets of New York, Percy said something that made her stop in her tracks.

"And those other guys were stupid to hurt a girl like you. You deserve better."

Annabeth gasped lightly at what he said, shivering on how it was almost the same as Luke's.

"Are you cold?" Percy asked.

"A little, but I'm fine." She shook the thought away and continued to walk. Only realizing then that it was a bad idea to wear a thin jacket in a chilly January night.

"Here, you're shivering."

Percy shrugged out of his winter coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. Which she thankfully accepted.

"Thanks."

They arrived at the building of her apartment and took the elevator up. Once they got to her front door, she handed his coat back timidly.

"Thank you, Percy."

"Nah, it's cool. So I'll see yo-..."

"No. About what you said back there... that I deserved better."

"Oh... that," Percy blushed and rubbed his nape, "Well, you do. You really do deserve someone better."

There was an awkward silence between them. The two young adults were agitated on what might happen next, but before Annabeth could think twice. She pulled Percy by his shirt and pressed her lips against his. Sparks flew between them and when they broke off, they stared into each other's eyes.

Annabeth blushed and looked away, "I'm sorry. That was a little too forward."

"No, no, no. It was great." Percy grinned, his eyes sparkled joyously, "Does that mean you like me?"

"Uhmm, yeah. Do you?"

Percy then pulled her into a hug that surprised himself even more than her. Annabeth sighed as she gave into his embrace, burying her nose against his chest and inhaling his ocean-y scent.

"Believe me. The feeling is mutual," Percy smiled against her head.

* * *

 ** _Finally done with Miss Fortune! Thank you for all that read it and the comments were really heart-warming. Check out my new story about Percy and Annabeth that is coming out soon. Preview of it will be posted next chapter._**

 ** _Stay safe out there, Demigods!_**


	16. My Bad Boy Protector (Bonus Preview)

_**This is only a preview of my next AU story. Hope you enjoy. Comment your thoughts.**_

* * *

 **MY BAD BOY PROTECTOR**

 _PREVIEW_

Annabeth carefully stepped over a puddle of water as she walked towards the waiting shed to flag a taxi. It's almost midnight and the heavy rain hasn't stopped since early this evening. The wet streets of LA are half asleep with just a handful of people and vehicles going to and fro. Normally, she'd relish the rain as she is a pluviophile, but not when she's all dressed up in a dark red sequined cocktail off-shoulder dress and stilleto heels, having come from a charity event hosted by a friend. She hugged her overcoat to her body with one hand as the other steadied the tiny umbrella, borrowed from the hotel, over her head. Her hairdo was almost ruined thanks to the rain. Her feet are wet now, and if not for the thick overcoat, she would have been drenched.

 _"Why oh why did I allow Seymour to take the car?"_ she muttered, reprimanding herself. But she knew her driver needed it more than her when she saw how worried he was, getting a call for help from his cancer-stricken wife in Kentucky. Her heart went out to him and his family who had been struggling with the sickness for almost a year now. That's why even though Seymour didn't want to leave her in the middle of the night at the charity event, it was she who insisted him to go and take her car so he can be with his wife as soon as possible, assuring him that there are many taxis in the vicinity. Besides, it's not as if she'd drive a car. Oh, she _does_ know how to drive, but after the accident...she just hadn't found the nerve to do so.

Arriving at the waiting shed, she saw she's all alone and she felt a cold chill. It's been a long time since she had walked alone, and at midnight at that! Suddenly, she heard a loud noise behind her and as she turned around to look at it, a big splash of muddy water struck her face and knocked her off-balance, causing her to slump down on the sidewalk, butt first.

 _"Ouch! My Gods!"_ Letting out a scream, she looked up to see a tall man walking towards her ominously, evidently coming from the motorcycle which skidded in front of her. She couldn't see clearly because of the heavy rain, her umbrella thrown aside by the impact of her fall. The man, wearing a black helmet, held her down by both arms.

Panicking, she screamed, _"No, no, please! Don't! Please don't!"_ Hastily, she tried to get up but her feet are slippery wet on her stilletos and the added weight of the man's hands caused her to slump back again, this time taking the man with her, his body covering hers.

Annabeth started to scream, but the man swiftly put his left hand over her mouth and said, _"Miss, Miss, stop! I'm not even doing anything. Please keep it down!"_

She mumbled from under his hand, which she felt was soft and smelling faintly of Bvlgari. Warily, the man removed his hand to let her speak. Big mistake.

 _"Rapist! Help! Get him away from me! Heeellllpppp!"_


End file.
